Abandoned: He Can Only take So Much
by GuruFrogGirl17
Summary: Kuroko was walking into the gym, unnoticed, when he overheard his teammates, namely Kagami, talking about him as if he were trash. How will he react to being abandoned yet again? Who will help him? What secrets has he been keeping? Will he fall in love? Read to find out! This fan fiction is rated M for mature. Contains M/M pairing. Enjoy.


Chapter One

Saturday Morning Practice

Kuroko was walking into the gym doors when his world crashing down.

"I am just saying that Kuroko isn't useful anymore." Kagami said harshly.

"Kagami…how can you say that about Kuroko-kun? He is the reason we were able to win the winter cup!" Coach Rico defended.

"Well, that may be somewhat true. But, I am strong enough now, I don't need a shadow. The team doesn't need extra weight pulling us down." Kagami said sternly, while others were nodding their heads.

Rico was at a loss for words until she noticed a blue hared boy standing in the door way.

"Kuroko-kun…" Rico said while looking pass Kagami.

Everyone turned around to see Kuroko tightly clenching his shirt where his heart is.

"…I'm sorry…"Kuroko started with his eyes shaded, "I wasn't good enough." Kuroko looked up revealing his big blue eyes, tears threatening to fall.

Kuroko looked directly at Kagami with big blue eyes, "Thank you for being my light..." Kuroko said as the tears finally fell.

It was getting too hard for Kuroko, he felt like he would collapse any moment from pure heartbreak. He had just been abandoned…again.

Kuroko looked at all of his teammates and smiled at them sadly," Goodbye" and with that, Kuroko ran out the door as fast as he could.

"Oh my god…"Rico said," He looked…so…brokenhearted." she said in complete shock and loss.

"Kuroko…" Kagami said regretfully," What have I done." He finished.

Kuroko ran to a nearby park and fell to his knees.

"WHY!?" Kuroko cried out in despair, "Why am I always abandoned?" he continued to cry.

"AHHHHHHHH!" He screamed, letting it all out, crying into his hands.

Kuroko has now been abandoned three times in his life. The first was with his parents, they left him. He has no home. He lives in a hidden away room in a large abandoned building, close to his school. The second time was with the generation of miracles. They were his first friends, ever. When they changed, he was left broken…like he is now. He never wanted to have friends again until he meet Kagami at his new school a year ago. Now he has been tossed aside like trash for the third time.

Kise POV

"AHHHHHHH!" Kise heard someone scream, as if the person was in unbearable pain.

Kise began running towards the source of the cries. When he arrived at the park, he could not pinpoint who was making the noise, he could hear them yelling, but he could not see anyone, until his eyes came across a familiar bluenette on his knees, shaking terribly. After the winter cup the gom turned back into themselves. It was all thanks to Kuroko.

"Kurokocchii? Are you okay? What happened? Why are you crying?" Kise asked in complete bewilderment, he had never _once_ seen Kuroko cry, not even when they left him.

"…*sob*…Kise-kun…*sob*…," Kuroko continued to cry.

Kise brought Kuroko into a gentle, affectionate hug.

"Please tell me what's wrong, Kurokocchii. I want to help you." Kise said genuinely.

"…They left me Kise-kun…" Kuroko hugged Kise like he was his only lifeline.

"Who Kurokocchii? Who left you?" Kise asked feeling his shirt dampen.

"…Seirin…Kagami-kun…they threw me away…I am all alone…again." Kuroko said while crying harder into Kise's chest.

"You're not alone Kurokocchii, I am here. I will always be here for you." Kise promised as he rubbed calming circles on his back.

"…Thank you, Kise-kun…" Kuroko said just above a whisper.

Kise and Kuroko stayed hugging for a long time till Kise broke the silence.

"Kurokocchii, where do you live? I will take you home." Kise said smiling at Kuroko.

"Alright" Kuroko said, holding Kise's hand while leading the way to his "house".

Kise and Kuroko stopped just outside an abandoned building.

"Why did we stop Kurokocchii? Are you okay?" Kise asked concerned.

"I live here Kise-kun." Kuroko said pointing to the empty building.

"What? But, Kurokocchii, this is an abandoned building! Where are your parents? How long have you been living like this?" Kise asked in shock.

"…My parents left me a long time ago Kise-kun. I have been staying here since I was four." Kuroko said looking down.

"Oh my god…" Kise paused thinking, "You are not staying here tonight, and you will come home with me." Kise said sternly.

"…"

"I will not take no for an answer Kurokocchii! Even if I have to carry you back." Kise ended.

"Okay Kise-kun. Thank you for caring…I just need to grab a few things though." Kuroko said, feeling a little better.

"Okay! Let's go get them!" Kise said enthusiastically.

Kuroko led Kise to the back of the building to a hidden room. The room was small with a deathly thin mattress on the ground with a few blankets on top, a wire with some clothes hanging from it, a portable piano keyboard, and a lone basketball in the corner.

Kuroko took a plastic bag and packed some clothes. After that, thankfully he had a case for his rather long, thin portable piano, put it in, and slung it over his back, picked up his basketball and left with Kise who stood in the opening of his tiny room with shock and sadness in his eyes.

"I am ready Kise-kun, let's go" Kuroko said a little embarrassed that Kise had to see the reality of his situation.

"Okay Kurokocchii" Kise said while leading the way out of the building back towards his house.

The walk back to his house was silent, except for the occasional screaming fan girl.

"We are here!" Kise announced excitedly.

The house was a bit larger than an average house. It was yellow with black trim with beautiful purple flowers around it.

Kise opened the door only to be bulldozed down into a bone crushing hug he received from his two older sisters, who were also models.

"HI LITTLLE BRO, WE MISSED YOU!" Yuki Kise said, while cutting off her little brother's oxygen supply.

"Yukicchii! We have a guest!" Kise said.

"Where?" Misa Kise asked.

"Hello, my name is Kuroko Tetsuya. It is nice to meet you." Kuroko said.

Kise's sisters proceeded to scream in surprise while hugging each other.

"OH MY GOD HE IS SO CUTE!" Yuki said while walking up to Kuroko to get a better look.

"He really is" Misa agreed while hugging Kuroko," He is really warm and soft too." Misa said.

"Yep! That's Kurokocchii! He will be staying the night tonight." Kise informed.

"Yah!" both girls cheered in unison.

"Is that a piano?" Misa asked.

"Yes" Kuroko replied.

"Can you play for us later?" She asked sweetly.

"Of course, thank you very much for letting me stay the night." Kuroko said, giving a small smile and bowing to show his appreciation.

Witnessing Kuroko's angelic smile made the girls have a massive nose bleed.

"Are you okay?" Kuroko asked politely.

"Yes, we are fine…it's just the…the dry weather! Nothing to worry about…you should go take a shower before dinner. I insist!" Yuki said quickly.

"If you insist" Kuroko said obliviously while heading to the bathroom.

The girls left to the kitchen to make some dinner for their cute little guest, while Kise went to his room to call someone.

"Ryouta, this better be important." Akashi said as he answered the phone.

"It is Akashcchii! I found Kurokocchii crying and screaming in the park, he was so sad. It turns out his teammates threw him away, and when I was walking him back to his home, we stopped outside an abandoned building! He has been living there since he was four! He said his parents left him a long time ago! I brought him back home with me for tonight. He is taking a shower rite now. What do we do Akashcchii?" Kise said quickly, not wanting Akashi to hang up on him again.

"…"

"Akashcchii?" Kise questioned.

"…Good job Ryouta" Akashi praised," I will gather the rest of the gom and we will all have a conversation." Akashi stated.

"Okay Akashcchii! Thank you! See you soon!" Kise said hanging up the call.

Akashi POV

"Tetsuya… we won't leave you this time." Akashi said as he pulled out his phone and began texting the rest of the gom.

To: Shintaro, Daiki, Atsushi.

Subject: Tetsuya

Message:

It appears Serein has thrown Tetsuya away. Also, it has come to my attention that Tetsuya has been homeless. We will have a meeting tonight at Kise's house at 7:00pm. Don't be late.

Aomine POV

"Shit…homeless?" I cursed reading the message Akashi sent me.

I can't believe those BASTARDS! They don't know how much they just screwed up…they may not get a second chance…like I did. How is Tetsu homeless?

"I am on my way Tetsu…hold on" I said while running to Kise's house.

Outside Kise's House

The gom have just gathered outside Kise's house.

"Thank you for coming on time" Akashi started.

"What the hell is this about Tetsu being homeless?" Aomine more or less yelled.

"All I know is what Kise told me, that he has been living in an abandoned building since he was four."

"That long?" Aomine said looking down clenching his fists.

"Calm down Daiki, we are here to find out why and support Tetsuya. Also, find out what happened with his teammates." Akashi said while knocking on the door.

"Hello Akashcchii! Kurokocchii is drying off now." Kise said while opening the door.

"He has just now gotten out of the shower?" Akashi questioned.

"…Yes, I heard him crying quietly. They must have really said something to him to upset him this much…When I found him he was crying and screaming really loud as though he was in pain." Kise said to all the gom.

"He was in pain Ryouta, just not psychical pain." Akashi clarified stepping into Kise's house.

The gom sat quietly at the kitchen table waiting for a certain bluenette.

Two minutes later, Kuroko emerged into the kitchen a little shocked to see everyone at the table…although his face remained emotionless.

"Hello Akashi-kun, Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun, Murisakabara-kun, and Kise-kun." Kuroko greeted.

"Tetsuya, we are going to eat dinner and then I expect you to tell us all what happened." Akashi said strictly, yet tenderly at the same time.

"Okay Akashi-kun." Kuroko said sitting down at the table.

Dinner went by fast, too fast for Kuroko's liking. He had never wanted his friends to find out he was poor and homeless, or that he had just been hurt really badly again. He wanted to hide behind the tough walls he created for himself and get through it himself. It has always been him who has put himself back together, no one else, and quite frankly, he wanted to keep it that way. But unfortunately, he has found himself sitting in a circle in the living room at Kise's house with five pairs of eyes practically burning holes into his head.

"Tetsuya, dinner is finished, tell us now. Tell us everything." Akashi said.

"It's okay Tetsu, we are here for you this time. Please let us help." Aomine said kindly.

"That's right Kuroko, we are all here to help you. Now, please begin." Midorima said as he readjusted his glasses."

"Come here Kuro-chin, I can hold you!" Murisakabara said as he picked Kuroko up and put him on his lap.

"Go ahead Kurokocchii." Kise encouraged.

"Okay" Kuroko began with his head down.

"When I was four, my parents had a fight. My father was an alcoholic and my mom worked full time. One night when they were fighting, my father took a knife and repeatedly stabbed my mother until she was dead. He left the house and I never saw him again… I was hiding in a cupboard when he killed my mother…I saw it all." Kuroko paused looking up at his friends, looking ready to cry. Murisakabara held Kuroko more protectively, "Police soon came and took my mother away, but they didn't notice me and left me there, crying. I remember walking the streets until I found that abandoned building and I have been living there ever since." Kuroko ended while a single tear slid down his cheek.

"Don't cry Kuro-chin" Murisakabara said while wiping Kuroko's tears away, "We are here." He ended.

"Thank you Murisakabara-kun." Kuroko said very, very quietly.

To say they were taken aback was an understatement, even Akashi slightly lost his composure, even if only for a few seconds, with his mouth slightly opened in shock. They never knew how much their shadow had gone though. If they would have heard it from anyone else they would have not believed it in a million years! Kuroko was kind and caring, an amazing selfless person, the glue that kept them altogether! He never complained, envied or took advantage others. How could someone so remarkable have such a traumatizing past? How could fate me so damn cruel!

"Tetsuya, you will no longer be staying in that abandoned building." Akashi ordered.

"Akashi-kun, I have basically lived there my whole life. It is the only home I have." Kuroko said meekly.

"Tetsuya, Ryouta gave me its description. You have been sleeping in a small, cold concrete room on the floor with nothing more than a few raggedy old, thin blanket for too long." Akashi said.

"Akashi-kun…I don't know what you want me to do. That is the only place I have." Kuroko tried to reason.

"Tetsu, temperatures at winter time are below zero! You should not be in that kind of environment." Aomine said.

"I know…I have adapted." Kuroko said modestly.

"Well, you can adapt somewhere else." Akashi said.

"Akashi-kun… I don't make that much money. Only enough to buy food. I have been saving for the last two years though. I estimate, I should have enough to at least rent a cheap place in about a year." Kuroko ended briskly.

"Kuroko, you cannot continue to live on the streets. It is unhealthy, not to mention dangerous." Midorima reasoned.

"I know everyone in that area though. Sometimes they give me food or clothes." Kuroko said while slightly pouting.

"Kurokocchii, did you say that you work?" Kise asked.

"Yes Kise-kun, I work." Kuroko confirmed.

"Where?" Kise and Aomine asked in unison.

Kuroko didn't really know how to answer that question. He doubted Akashi, or the rest of them for that matter, would be too thrilled that their innocent little shadow works at a night club as a bartender…but sometimes if a girl doesn't show up, he will put an outfit on and pole dance himself to make more money, he has done it in the past and the customers seem to like the view.

"…"

"Where do you work Tetsuya?" Akashi demanded.

"…I am a bartender at night." Kuroko announced, leaving out how he is an occasional stripper, they didn't need to know.

"A BARDENDER? HOW DID YOU GET THAT JOB? YOU'RE ONLY SIXTEEN! KUROKOCCHII, HAVE DIRTY MEN TOUCHED YOU?" Kise screamed while looking deathly pale. He was thinking that someone may have taken Kurokocchii's innocence.

"…I had connections. Dirty men don't touch me Kise-kun" They only watch, was left unspoken.

"Unbelievable." Midorima sighed.

"We will talk about that later Tetsuya." Akashi said with a dark aura. He most certainly did not want HIS Tetsuya in the vicinity of low life perverts," Anyways, you are not going to go back to that building, no exceptions Tetsuya. I mean it. In the meantime, you will be staying with me." Akashi declared. He will enjoy having HIS Tetsuya all to himself.

"I WANT KUROKOCCHII TO STAY WITH MEEEE!" Kise yelled once again.

"If he lived with you, he would have hearing loss." Midorima said, annoyed.

"I want Kuro-chin to come home with me! Then I could carry him all the time." The giant said happily.

"No, Tetsu should stay with me. I am his light after all. Plus, Akashi and Murisakabara live too far away from his school and Kise is too annoying." Aomine reasoned. He really wanted to mend things with Kuroko, and here was his chance.

Oh yeah, Kuroko thought bitterly, tuning out Kise's screaming, I don't have a light anymore…he left me. He isn't even my friend anymore. I really miss all my teammates. That was my only other outlet I had besides playing piano.

"Everyone" Kuroko said quietly, but just loud enough for all the attention to be focused on him, "I appreciate your kindness, however, I will not take advantage of you." Kuroko stated.

"You most unquestionably will Tetsuya. I will not have it any other way. You have four choices, one: you come live with me, two: you go live with Daiki, three: you stay here with Ryouta, which I don't recommend, or four: you go live with Atsushi." Akashi said, secretly praying to whatever deity is listening to make Tetsuya choose him.

"…I suppose I will stay with Aomine-kun for the time being, since he lives the closest to where I work and go to school at" Kuroko decided.

Aomine just jumped up and down and did a few summersaults in his mind having a silly smile plastered on his face. He thanked the divine being that heard his prayers, rather than Akashi's. Sometimes, just sometimes, fate can be kind.

"Yosh!" Aomine celebrated.

"Very well" Akashi said reluctantly. It is better than living on the streets, he reasoned to himself in order to calm down…curse Tetsuya's school and work, Akashi thought jealously.

"Thank you Aomine-kun. I value your kindness." Kuroko said while giving a soft, rare smile along with a bow.

I must be dead, Aomine thought, because an angel just smiled at me.

"No problem Tetsu. I am excited to have you." Aomine said with a big goofy grin.

"A little too excited if you ask me." Kise said," Akashcchii! How can you let this happen?! You just gave Kurokocchii away to the pervert of the group!" Kise said.

"I know" Akashi said rubbing his temples, "However, it was his decision to make." Akashi sighed.

"OI! I am not a pervert! At least not any more than you are Kise!" Aomine defended.

"Aomincchii! How could you!" Kise cried alligator tears.

"Quiet" Akashi instructed, "Now that that matter has been settled, can you please explain what happened with your teammates?" Akashi said, not really asking, but demanding an answer.

Suddenly the room became very silent, very uncomfortably silent. Kuroko leaned back into Murisakabara's broad chest, starting to feel the hurt and betrayal all over again. The happy atmosphere was replaced with a cold, dark one.

"…I don't want to talk about it." Kuroko said. He knew if he talked about it, he would most undeniably become a crying mess.

"Come on Kuro-chin. Please tell us. We won't leave you…never again." Murisakabara said while wrapping his long arms around Kuroko's slightly shaking form, "Never." He repeated.

That did it, When Murisakabara said they would never leave him, his walls built for the purpose to not let anyone in, just crumbled down to pieces…along with a little bit of his dignity as he clenched onto Murisakabara's shirt, hugging him like a giant, warm stuffed animal.

"Thank you Murisakabara-kun…that means a lot." Kuroko said feeling safe in the giant's hold.

After calming down for a few minutes, Kuroko progressed to describe the last encounter with his teammates.

"I had just arrived to basketball practice, unnoticed, when I heard my name, I walked a little closer to find out what they were saying about me…Kagami-kun said…I wasn't useful anymore and that he was strong enough without me. I was just about to leave when I heard Rico-san defend me. I stayed to hear what she had to say, which was really nice. However, Kagami-kun asked what the others thought…they agreed I was nothing but useless baggage, only bringing them down. Rico-san spotted me in the doorway and everyone turned to look at me. I felt like I could barely support myself. With all their eyes on me, I said I was sorry for being so useless and thanked them for being my friends, even if it was for only a short time…I miss them, they were like family to me, but I guess I wasn't to them." Kuroko said while crying into Murisakabara's shirt.

Murisakabara patted Kuroko on his head while cooing sweet words of encouragement into his ear, which earned him a small smile.

Meanwhile, Aomine and Kise were about to lose it. They were lived, especially Aomine, that Bakagami would say that! Kuroko may not be able to dunk or have a long stamina, but he plays a vital role in the team as the passing specialist and the glue that kept them all together. They just don't know it yet. Without Kuroko, they will fall apart.

Setting his anger aside, Aomine walked over to Murisakabara and kneeled with his arms open, silently asking him to give Tetsu to him. With a nod from Murisakabara, he picked up Kuroko and gently attached him to Aomine.

"Shhhh, it's okay Tetsu. Let it all out." Aomine said hugging Kuroko tightly.

And let it all out, Kuroko did. All of his pent up sorrow he cried out onto Aomine's shirt until he fell asleep in his embrace.

"Atsushi, pick Tetsuya up and bring him to the guest room please. Also, you did a good job." Akashi praised calmly while handing the giant a packet of pokey.

"Okay, than you Aka-chin." Murisakabara replied childishly.

"Daiki, you will stay the night at Ryouta's, and then tomorrow Tetsuya will start living with you." Akashi stated.

"Sounds great." Aomine said with his signature smile.

"If you do anything to hurt him, we will hunt you down and kill you. We already have to do that to a whole basketball team, minus Aida Rico." Akashi threatened.

"I would never." Aomine said with fire in his eyes.

"I hope so for you sake Daiki…goodnight." Akashi said while Murisakabara, Midorima, and he left for their own homes.

That day three nice shirts got tear stained.

Chapter 2

Sunday Morning at Kise's House

It was at 10:00 AM when Kuroko finally awoke from his slumber. It had been too long since the last time he had slept in such a warm, comfortable bed. His body needed the rest. Reluctantly, he got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen where he greeted Kise, Yuki, Misa, and Aomine.

"Good morning Yuki-san, Misa-san, Kise-kun, and Aomine-kun." Kuroko greeted. He usually never called people by their given names, however, it would be a bit confusing to call three different people Kise-kun or Kise-san.

"KUROKOCCHII! I want you to call me by my name too!" Kise wined.

"Be quiet Kise, it's too early for you to start screaming. Good morning Tetsu. Did you sleep well?" Aomine asked.

"Yes. Thank you for letting me stay." Kuroko said to Kise and his sister.

"It was no problem, we enjoyed having you,"Misa started," however, we still want to hear you play piano!" Misa said.

"Yes, please do Kuroko-kun! I really want to hear it!" Yuki begged.

"Alright." Kuroko said fetching his piano, "Is there a song in particular you would like me to play?" Kuroko asked.

"OH! Can you play "If I Die Young" by The Band Perry? Misa and I love that song!" Yuki pleaded.

(A/N if you want to listen to the song, just type in: Nightcore If I Die Young, into YouTube)

"Yes, I know that song." Kuroko said and began to play.

Everyone sat around Kuroko as he started to play, but what they didn't expect was for him to start singing.

The melody was so alluring, but held so much pain. His voice was beautiful and soft but conveyed all his emotions. When he sang, his face was no longer blank, it was filled with so many feelings: pain, happiness, sadness, anger, and resentment. When he played piano or would sing, he could never hide his emotions. The song ended and he looked up to see two girls crying and Kise and Aomine with their jaws hanging open.

"OH MY GOD THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL!" Yuki, Misa, and Kise shouted in unison with tears in their eyes.

"Tetsu…you never told us you could play piano or sing like that." Aomine said astonished. He never seen Kuroko so emotional before.

"Thank you" Kuroko said with a slight smile with slightly pink cheeks. He had never played for anyone before.

"I NEED TO TELL AKACCHII!" Kise yelled.

"Baka" Aomine said under his breath. Kise just doesn't know when to stop.

Akashi POV

Ring, Ring, Ring

"What is it this time Ryouta?" Akashi said drowsily. He got back home last night at around 1:00 in the morning.

"OMG AKACCHII, KUROKOCCHII JUST SANG AND PLAYED THE PIANO FOR US! HE WAS AMAZING! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN IT!" Kise announced too loudly.

Akashi pulled the phone away from his ear. Did he just hear that right? Tetsuya singing and playing the piano? Now he wished he would have taken Kise's offer to stay the night…curse Aomine for stealing Tetsuya, Akashi thought bitterly.

"Stop calling me Ryouta." Akashi said jealously while hanging up the phone.

Back at the house

"Eh? Akashcchii just hung up on me…again!" Kise complained.

"Baka! What did you expect? You probably woke him up, and then you screamed in his ear." Aomine said irritated.

"Anyways, that was wonderful Tetsu. Where did you learn how to do that?" Aomine questioned.

"Thank you Aomine-kun, I taught myself." Kuroko said shyly.

"Well, whenever you feel like playing, you can when you come to my house." Aomine said, remembering he still hadn't asked his parents if it was okay to bring another teenage boy into the house.

"Thank you." Kuroko replied.

"I will be rite back." Aomine said exiting the kitchen into the backyard to call his mom.

Ring, Ring, Ring

"WHERE IN GODS NAME HAVE YOU BEEN DIAKA!? YOUR FATHER AND I STAYED UP ALL NIGHT LAST NIGHT WORRING ABOUT YOU! WE NEARLY CALLED THE POLICE!" Aomine's mom shouted.

"…I am sorry mom, my friends and I were helping Tetsu…he was in really bad shape last night." Aomine clarified.

"Oh, how is Tetsu-kun?" Aomine's mom immediately asked sweetly. His parents have a soft spot for Kuroko.

"Well…I found out he has been homeless, living in an empty building since he was four because his sorry excuse for a father killed his mother and abandoned him on the street to fend for himself, can he please live with us for a few months?" Aomine said very quickly while closing his eyes tightly waiting for her answer.

"…"

"Mom?" Aomine asked.

"That poor boy…Of course he can stay with us for a little while. He is such a polite, well-behaved boy. We will be honored to have him." Aomine's mom ended.

"Thank you so much mom! We should be home in about an hour or two." Aomine said very thankfully.

"No worries honey, get back home safe. I will prepare a place to sleep for Tetsu-kun." She said kindly.

"Alright, bye mom." Aomine said then hung up.

Back in the House

"Okay Tetsu, we should get going now." Aomine announced, walking into the Kitchen, only to see the two girls putting beautiful barrettes in his silky blue hair. They were a dark midnight blue color in the shape of a flower. Aomine had thanked the gods for his tan skin, or else everyone would have seen his slightly burning cheeks.

"Okay Aomine-kun" Kuroko said as he was about to take the barrettes out to return to the girls.

"NO! Keep them Kuroko-kun, you look stunning with them in your hair!" Yuki begged.

"Thank you Yuki-san, I will treasure them. I hope to see you again." Kuroko said genuinely, leaving them in his locks.

"You will Kuroko-kun. Goodbye for now" The girls said in unison.

"Goodbye Kurokocchii! I will miss you so much!" Kise said as he was hugging Kuroko.

"Thank you for helping me Kise-kun, goodbye." Kuroko replied.

Kuroko gave a small smile and walked out the door with Aomine.

"So", Aomine began," I told my parents about you and they said you can stay as long as you need." Aomine said while walking alongside Kuroko.

"Thank you Aomine-kun." Kuroko replied.

"No problem Tetsu…So…what do you want to do tonight?" Aomine asked.

"Well, my shift starts at 6:00 tonight, so I don't know what to do until then." Kuroko answered.

"Shift...Oh yeah, you're a bartender. It is still really surprising that you are a bartender. Akashi hasn't made you quit?" Aomine inquired.

"No, he hasn't, and he cannot make me. I need to make enough money somehow in order to get an apartment." Kuroko said determinedly.

"Alright Tetsu, just be safe." Aomine requested in concern.

"Always, Aomine-kun." Kuroko said looking up into Aomine's eyes.

"Well, we are here" Aomine proclaimed, pointing to a medium sized grey house with black trim.

When they entered the house, Aomine's parents were waiting. Aomine's mom, Fukumi Aomine, is average height with short midnight blue hair and bright honey colored eyes, and has a tan. Aomine's father, Yoichi Aomine is very tall with broad shoulders and has short black hair and midnight blue eyes.

"Where is Tetsu-kun?" Fukumi asked her son.

"Hello Aomine-san, thank you for letting me stay with you for a while." Kuroko said, bowing respectfully.

"You were right honey, he is very polite and well-mannered, unlike our son. I think he will be a good influence on him." Yoichi said while patting Kuroko's back a bit hard, "Welcome home."

"Thank you" Kuroko said again.

"Oh Tetsu-kun! Your flowers are so pretty!" Fukumi stated.

"Flowers? Oh, yes, thank you, they were a gift." Kuroko replied a little embarrassed that he forgot to take his jewelry out of his hair, while meeting Aomine's parents.

"Well, don't let other men see you with those on, they might want to kidnap you." Yoichi said.

"He is right Tetsu-kun! You look just too adorable for your own good wearing them! We don't want a nasty man to snatch you up. Only wear them if Daiki is with you, okay hun?" Fukumi warned.

"Very well" Kuroko complied.

"Good! Now, you will be sleeping in Daiki's room on the extra bed in there. How about you go put your stuff in there and then we will eat dinner." Fukumi said with a bright smile. She was so excited to have another boy in the house, especially such a cute, smaller boy, compared to her son. She had always wanted to have another son or daughter, but life got in the way. But now, she gets to have the joy of having another boy, who she will treat like a son.

"Okay." Kuroko said while following Aomine into his room to put away his piano, clothes, and basketball.

"This is my room, and you will be sleeping there." Aomine said as he pointed to the other bed on the left side of the room.

Aomine's room was medium sized. His walls were a dark shade of blue with a few basketball posters. His room was also surprisingly quite clean.

Kuroko set his stuff down on the bed and took his flowers out and set them on the nightstand, then walked back with Aomine to have some dinner.

The dinner was really nice. They ate fish with rice and vegetable. They talked about school and told Aomine's baby stories, which Aomine wasn't too pleased about. They had fun…almost like a family.

*RING!

"What's that?" Fukumi asked.

"Oh, that is my alarm, I need to go get ready for work now." Kuroko said, while excusing himself to go get ready.

Five minutes later, Kuroko emerged from Aomine's bedroom wearing his bartender uniform, a black vest with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath it, and black formal pants. As for his hair, it was parted down the middle. Overall, he looked drop dead handsome.

"Thank you for dinner, I am going to head to work now. I will be back in a few hours." Kuroko said bowing, and then walked out the door towards his work.

"…"

Aomine and his parents were speechless! They had never seen a person so handsome but also very cute, yet alluring at the same time. Aomine had never seen Kuroko look so good before and started to break out into a mad blush.

"Daiki, where does Tetsu work?" Aomine's father asked, regaining his composure.

"…Um…he is a…uh…bartender." Aomine answered a bit warily.

"He's a bartender? How can he be one, he isn't even twenty-one yet?" His father asked again.

"…he said he had a connection…you need to remember, that he has been alone for more than twelve years, living in an abandoned building…he needed to find a way to support himself." Aomine said," I tried to get him to quit, but he refuses because he wants to be able to afford an apartment in a year." Aomine finished.

"That is fine for now" Aomine's father said hesitantly, "However, if you see he is getting affected by it in any way, I want you to tell us immediately." Yoichi said seriously.

"I will" Aomine agreed.

At the Bar/strip joint

"Yo, Kuro, what's up man?" Hideaki, his co-worker/friend asked.

"I am fine Hideaki-kun, a friend is letting me stay at their place," Kuroko announced.

"No way man! That's great, you are finally out of that shit hole you called "home"…it took you long enough. You never accepted anyone's offers, why now?" Hideaki questioned.

"I tried to refuse, but they were very persistent." Kuroko answered.

"Well good! Now you don't have to freeze your ass off this winter." Hideaki reasoned.

"Yes, you are right," Kuroko said with a small smile.

"Damn man, you need to smile more, it would bring in more pervy customers, which reminds me, Jewels won't be here tomorrow, and so you're going to have to fill in for her on the pole. You are sure a crowd pleaser, and plus you get to make a little extra dough." Hideaki said while wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"Okay Hideaki-kun, I will be ready." Kuroko agreed.

The rest of his shift went pretty much uneventfully. He served several drinks, received a few whistles, and got a few tips. It was about 10:00PM when he said goodbye to Hideaki and was finally on his way back to Aomine's house.

When he arrived, he very quietly opened the door without a sound and walked into Aomine's bedroom and slipped into his temporary bed.

Chapter 3

Monday Morning

"Boys, wake up." Aomine's mother said sweetly as she kissed both boy's foreheads lovingly.

"Okay mom." Aomine said stretching.

"Be sure to get Tetsu-kun up all the way sweetie." Aomine's mother asked.

"Okay" Aomine said smiling at his mom.

"Oi Tetsu, it's time to get up, we need to get ready." Aomine said.

"…I am up now." Kuroko said as he lifted his head up revealing his out of control bead head.

"Haha…Kuroko…your hair…its sticking up in all directions" Aomine said laughing.

"I am aware, Aomine-kun." Kuroko replied.

"By the way Tetsu, what time did you get back last night, I didn't hear you come in." Aomine asked.

"About 10:25" Kuroko answered.

"Wow, you work too hard Tetsu…Well let's get ready for school." Aomine said.

School…Kuroko was dreading going to school. He didn't particularly want to see Kagami or his teammate's rite now…that is if they were still his teammates. For now he decided he would just lower his presence more to go by undetected.

Aomine and Kuroko got dressed and ate a quick breakfast, then started walking to their schools.

"Tetsu" Aomine started," Will you be okay at school today?" Aomine asked, his voice laced with concern.

"Yes, I will be fine Aomine…I can't face them today, not yet. I will just be invisible for today." Kuroko said, feeling depressed.

So that's what Tetsu did when we left him in middle school…he still came to school, but he made himself undetectable. Aomine thought, feeling guilty.

"If you say so. If you need anything, just call me or Kise. See you after school Tetsu." Aomine said as he and Kuroko split ways to go to their separate schools.

At Seirin High School

Kuroko walked down the hall to his classroom before the bell rang, to get himself situated so that Kagami would hopefully not notice him.

The bell rang at 8:30AM and that is when students started filling his classroom. Kuroko was calm until he saw his supposed best-friend, Kagami Tiga, walk into the class room. He began feeling hurt, once again. He really didn't want Kagami to spot him, but, of course, he can never win.

"…Hi Kuroko." Kagami said, his words laced with so much guilt.

"…"

Kuroko couldn't speak, he was afraid if he did, he would fall apart. He didn't understand why Kagami was talking to him, the teen before him had broken his heart merely two days ago. What was his motive? Did Kagami want to hurt him more?

"…I am sorry Kuroko…I didn't mean what I said." Kagami pleaded.

"…"

Kuroko was still unable to form words. He felt so betrayed, and now Kagami is just saying sorry? Sorry isn't going to fix his newly developed trust issues he has towards Kagami and his teammates. He doubts they could even be a cohesive duo anymore.

"Kuroko, please talk to me." Kagami begged.

Kagami POV

"I…I can't…n-not r-rite now." Kuroko stuttered with his head down.

Oh my god, Kagami thought, what have I done to my shadow. He looks miserable seeing me…heartbroken even.

I don't even know what I was thinking when I said those things about Kuroko. After Kuroko ran out of the gym on Saturday, it was like we weren't even a team anymore. No one could concentrate, let alone play basketball. When we tried to play a practice game, I was ready for the ball to come flying to me, rite into my hands, out of nowhere…but it never came. That's when I realized that we made the most horrible mistake.

"Kuroko…" I said.

"Good morning everyone! Let's begin." The teacher declared.

Normal POV

Lunch Time

Kuroko quickly left the classroom and went to go eat his lunch in a shady tree at the far corner of the soccer field. He liked to climb trees because he loved the view he would see at the top, plus, it was a peaceful, secluded space.

"KUROKO, KUROKO WHERE ARE YOU?" Kuroko head someone yell. He looked down to see Kagami running all over the place looking for him.

Kagami came and sat underneath the tree Kuroko was in and began to speak.

"I am such an idiot!" Kagami said in anger, "I will never be able to find him." Kagami ended in frustration.

Hearing this Kuroko started climbing down the tree to see if he could mend their relationship.

Kagami stood up because he heard something coming down the tree. He quickly got into a defensive position, just in case it was a raccoon, but what he didn't anticipate to see was the person he was looking for crawl down the tree.

"…Kuroko, why were you in the tree?" Kagami asked, baffled.

"I like the view at the top," he paused, "What do you want Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked feeling very uneasy, although his emotionless face didn't show it.

"I wanted to talk to you." Kagami said.

"…" Kuroko just stared at Kagami with his big beautiful blue eyes.

"Kuroko…I am so sorry, please come back!" Kagami pled.

"…I don't know if I can Kagami-kun…I was hurt." Kuroko said, choking back a sob," I am scared to go back, I am scared to see everyone…I am even anxious being next to you…I felt so broken, so betrayed Kagami-kun…I have been abandoned too many times…I don't think I could handle it if it happened again…I don't trust you anymore, Kagami-kun…I thought of you guys like family…you were the only family I had." Kuroko confessed as tears finally found their way rolling down his cheeks.

DING DING DING

The bell rand and with that, Kuroko lowered his presence and walked away for a remorseful Kagami.

After School

Kuroko decide to skip basketball practice, since he could not handle seeing them yet, so he began walking back to his momentary home until his phone rang.

"Hello?" Kuroko asked.

"Hey Kuro, it's me. I just called to remind you that tonight you need to fill in for Jewels." Hideaki reminded.

"Of course" Kuroko replied, "I remember." He needed to get his mind of Kagami anyways.

"Thanks man! I owe you one!" Hideaki said, and then hung up.

Kuroko quickly made his way back to Aomine's house to get changed into his uniform.

Aomine's House

"Hello Tetsu-kun! What are you doing back so early?" Fukumi thought aloud.

"Someone called in sick at work and they need someone to fill in, so that is why I need to get changed and go." Kuroko replied in haste as he walked into the back room to get changed.

Five minutes later he was out and looked breath taking, just like the previous night.

"I need to go now, I will be back in a few hours, thank you for the bento, and it was really delicious." Kuroko said as he left.

When Kuroko arrived at his work, he went to the back and put on a sparkly light blue crop top, a darker blue shade of sequent short shorts, a pair of black platform boots, sprayed his exposed skin, which was a lot, with a sparkly sheen, and put on jewelry headwear that had midnight blue diamonds on it. He then proceeded to the pole and danced quite suggestively.

Meanwhile at Aomine's home

"I am back!" Aomine said, "Mom? Where is Tetsu?" Aomine inquired.

"Oh, he said his work called in saying they needed him because someone is sick." Fukumi replied.

"What time did he leave?" Aomine asked.

"About 3 ½ hours ago." She responded.

"Then his shift is almost done! I will go pick him up." He announced.

"Okay, be careful honey!"

When Aomine walked into the bar, he saw a man with neon green spiky hair bartending, not Tetsu.

"Hello, is Kuroko Tetsuya here?" Aomine asked.

"Oh, Kuro? Yeah, he is on the pole today, man. A girl called in sick, so we needed a replacement. Isn't he something, everyone drools over him." Hideaki said pointing to Kuroko.

"Oh. My. God." Aomine said, too shocked to even move with his jaw all the way down to the ground, because right in front of his eyes was Tetsu, dance-humping and lap dancing the pole…in short shorts.

"YO KURO! YOUR SHIFT IS OVER! GO GET CHANGED" Hideaki yelled to Kuroko who only nodded in response without looking because he was taking the money several men were giving him.

10 Minutes Later

"Yo Kuro, you got a person waiting for you outside…Aomi…Aomin…something like that" Hideaki announced.

"…When did he get here?" Kuroko asked, feeling dread bubble up in his stomach.

"He saw you on the pole, man." Hideaki answered and then left to tend the bar.

Oh no…Aomine-kun saw me…on the pole…in my skimpy outfit…taking money from old pervy men…fate must really hate me, Kuroko thought as he walked to Aomine.

"Hello Aomine-kun,"He said as red as tomatoes, obviously embarrasses, "Please don't tell the others or your parents." Kuroko begged.

"…" Aomine was still in shock and could not process what his supposedly innocent shadow had just done.

"Please don't tell anyone Aomine-kun." Kuroko pleaded again.

"…O-okay Tetsu…I won't…y-you looked c-cute." Aomine stuttered out with a fiery blush obvious, even with his tan skin. He meant it too, Kuroko looked gorgeous.

"T-thank you Aomine-kun." Kuroko said not making any eye contact as they walked home.

"So how did things go today at school, Tetsu?" Aomine asked, composing himself.

"…Fine." Kuroko did NOT want to talk about it.

"Come on Tetsu, what happened?" Aomine said while putting his long arm around Kuroko's small frame.

"…Kagami-kun said he was sorry and that the team isn't doing too good without me, and that he wants me to come back but…I am afraid he just wants to use me again…I don't trust them anymore." Kuroko answered quietly.

"I know Tetsu, but maybe you should try giving them a second chance, you gave us a second chance." Aomine suggested.

"I know Aomine-kun, but I still have trust issues with you guys to today," Kuroko said as Aomine looked torn," However, I hope that can change." Kuroko looked up to Aomine and modestly smiled.

"I hope so too Tetsu…How about this, you try to give them a second chance and if they screw up again then you never have to talk to them again if you don't want to…just try." Aomine begged.

"Okay Aomine-kun." Kuroko said, "I will try."

Chapter 4

Thursday Morning Basketball Practice at Seirin

Kuroko walked into practice with his emotionless mask perfectly in place.

"Kuroko-kun…I am so sorry." Coach Rico said feeling really guilty.

"I am sorry I did not show up for a few days…I had some personal problems." Kuroko explained.

"Don't worry about it, all that matters is that you are back!" Rico said as he hugged Kuroko, thankful that he is back with them. She would never excuse someone for missing three practices in a row, but this was a special case.

"Thank you Rico-san." Kuroko said bowing, showing his respect. Rico-san never betrayed him after all.

Two minutes later and Kagami came walking into the gym, immediately spotting his shadow. A wave of regret hit him hard, nonetheless he maneuvered towards Kuroko to try and regain back his lost trust.

"Kuroko…I-"Kagami was cut off.

"I forgive you Kagami-kun, I just needed some time to think is all." Kuroko alleged.

"…Thanks Kuroko." Kagami went to ruffle Kuroko's hair, but when he did, Kuroko flinched and he still saw the hurt in his clear blue eyes.

"LET'S START PRCTICE BOYS!" Rico shouted.

To Kuroko's surprise, His and Kagami's light and shadow duo was still the same, even with Kuroko's trust issues in full throttle.

"Hey, does Kuroko seem weird?" Izuki asked.

"Yeah, he won't talk unless spoken to and is more emotionless than ever. We really hurt him." Huga replied.

"OKAY BOYS, THAT'S A WRAP! GOOD JOB." Rico said dismissing the boys.

"Hey Kuroko…why did you decide to forgive me?" Kagami asked.

"Aomine-kun said I should give you a second chance." Kuroko deadpanned.

"That BAKA did?" Kagami said in surprise," When did you talk with him?" He asked further.

"A few days ago, while walking to his house." Kuroko explained.

"Why were you walking to his house? Did he do anything to you?" Kagami asked, ready for a fight.

"No, Aomine didn't do anything to me. I live with him for the time being." Kuroko answered.

"YOU LIVE WITH HIM? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN AND WHY?" Kagami shouted.

"…Akashi-kun found out I have been living on the streets since I was four and forced me to live with one of them, until I can make enough money to get an apartment." Kuroko answered, not really stretching the truth about his situation, he was tired of lying and too tired from work to come up with a lie, so if Kagami wanted to know he would tell him.

"…You were homeless, Kuroko?" Kagami asked," Since you were four?"

"Yes, Kagami-kun." Kuroko said annoyed, he didn't want to explain this again.

"Why?" Kagami asked.

"I have not had a fortunate life Kagami-kun. I don't want to talk about it anymore." Kuroko said truthfully.

"Okay Kuroko, but if that Aomine does anything to you, just tell me and I will kick his ass, or if he gets too much to handle, I have an extra bedroom in my apartment." Kagami offered, feeling jealous that his shadow is living with his ex-light.

"Thank you Kagami-kun." Kuroko answered with an unnoticed smile, feeling happy about his light's protectiveness.

Friday Afternoon at the End of Practice

The gym doors burst open revealing none other than Aomine Daiki.

"What are you doing here, Aho!?" Kagami demanded.

"I am here to pick Tetsu up, Bakagami." Aomine said.

"Hello Aomine-kun, why are you here?" Kuroko asked.

"Practice got canceled today, so I thought I would walk you to work." Aomine replied with a big smile.

"WORK? Kagami shouted, "Where do you work?"

"I am a bartender Kagami-kun. I had a connection to get me that job. Please excuse me, I must get going now." Kuroko said walking out the door with Aomine, leaving behind a speechless Kagami.

"So Tetsu, do you want to go to the amusement park on Saturday?" Aomine asked, hoping that Kuroko will say yes.

"Okay, Aomine-kun, it sounds fun." Kuroko answered.

"Awesome! So…are you…um…pole dancing tonight?" Aomine asked felling a little hot and bothered.

"Not tonight Aomine-kun. I only do that to make extra money when a girl doesn't show up." Kuroko said while looking down feeling embarrassed.

"Okay, that's a relief…can you please tell me when you do though, so that I can keep an eye on you. I didn't like the way those men were salivating over you, like a piece of succulent meat." Aomine reasoned, also, he wanting to see Kuroko like that again.

"…Very well Aomine-kun. I will inform you the next time I dance but Hideaki-kun watches out for me too." Kuroko said, even more flustered.

"Who is Hideaki?" Aomine inquired.

"He is the bartender you meet a few days ago with the bright green spiky hair." Kuroko described.

"Oh…now I remember, he is the one that called you Kuro." Aomine recalled.

"That is correct. Well I better get in now. I will see you in the morning. Goodnight Aomine-kun." Kuroko said as he walked into the joint.

Saturday Morning

"Oi Tetsu…Tetsu…come on Tetsu wake up!" Aomine said while shaking Kuroko's shoulder, "We need to get going to the amusement park."

"I am awake." Kuroko announced, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, which looked really cute.

"Okay then, go get changed, I will be waiting in the Kitchen." Aomine enlightened, walking out the door.

Seven minutes later, Kuroko walked into the kitchen ready to have a small breakfast.

"…Tetsu?" Aomine asked confused.

"Yes Aomine-kun?" Kuroko responded.

"Why do you have the flower barrettes in your hair?" Aomine said.

"Well, your mom said I could not were them out unless I was with you, and I don't want my gift to go unused." Kuroko explained.

Aomine just smiled and mentally thanked his mom for the condition she made with Tetsu. Now, he gets to have an even cuter Kuroko by his side all day today.

"Let's go!" Aomine proclaimed.

At the Amusement Park

Aomine's POV

I have always had a crush on Tetsu. I felt so bad for leaving him, but here is my chance to make him fall for me. I hope he likes me in the same way.

"Hey Tetsu, do you want to go in the haunted house?" Aomine asked hoping Tetsu will say yes, and in turn get scared and cling to him.

"Alright" Kuroko briefly responded.

Aomine and Kuroko went through the haunted house, but Aomine didn't get his desired outcome he was hoping for. Instead of being afraid of the actors who popped out of nowhere, Kuroko was the one that scared them.

"Do you want to ride rollercoasters now?" Aomine asked.

"Yes" Kuroko said swiftly.

For the next four hours, they had fun riding roller coasters, eating food, and talking with each other. However, on the way back home something unexpected happened.

"Hold on one minute Tetsu, I am just going to go use the bathroom real quick." Aomine said stepping into a convenience store.

"Hey baby, what's a little angel like you doing here all by yourself?" A man said walking up to Kuroko, wearing an evil smirk.

"…" Two threatening men were approaching him.

"We will walk you home. You will be safe with us." The other man said, which Kuroko highly doubted.

At that point, Kuroko tried to run to the store, but was caught by one of the tall men.

"Let me go." Kuroko said while maintaining a calm voice.

"I don't think so angel, we can't let a pretty thing like you get away." The man said which earned his an ignite pass to the stomach from Kuroko.

Kuroko was released from his hold momentarily and almost got away till the other man hit him upside the head…hard.

"You little shit!" The man said while kicking Kuroko in the stomach.

Just when the man was about to continue,

"OI! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM!" Aomine said in a deep threatening voice, his aura dark… _very_ dark.

That was enough to scare them away.

"Tetsu! Oh my god are you okay?!" Aomine asked frantically while putting Kuroko's head on his lap.

"A-a-a-aomine-kun?" Kuroko stuttered while coughing up blood, clearly delirious.

"Shh Tetsu, it's okay, you're okay, I am going to pick you up, okay?" Aomine said while picking Kuroko up bridal style.

I am closest to Kise's house, so I will go there, Aomine thought.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Kise answered the door and couldn't believe what he saw. Kuroko had blood around his mouth, a gash on his forehead, and was unconscious in Aomine's arms.

"Come in, quickly." Kise said, opening the door wide.

"Lay Kurokocchii on the table, I will go get my sisters and the first aid kit." Kise said as he cleared the table for Kuroko's body.

Aomine gently laid Kuroko's limp body onto the table.

"I am so sorry Tetsu." Aomine said while holding his hand, "This is all my fault." He said in sorrow.

One minute later Kise and his sisters were there tending to Kuroko.

"What happened Aomincchii?" Kise asked as he was cleaning Kuroko's head wound.

"I went to the bathroom…I was gone for five minutes tops and when I can out I saw these two men over Kuroko, beating the shit out of him…I think they were planning on…raping him." Aomine said shuddering at the thought.

"Okay, Yukicchii, please look over Kurokocchii's body to make sure he is not hurt anywhere else." Kise ordered in a serious tone after wrapping up Kuroko's head would.

"You got it lil bro." Yuki said as she and Misa started to lift back Kuroko's clothes, looking for injuries.

*gasp*

"What is it?" Aomine asked in worry.

"His stomach…look, it's all purple and yellow." Misa said, shocked.

"It is just bruises, nothing too serious. I think Kurokocchii will be okay in a few hours." Kise assured, keeping a cool head.

"You and Kurokocchii need to stay the night, it would not be safe to move him too much right now." Kise explained.

"Thank you Kise, I never knew you could be so serious." Aomine said genuinely.

"I would do anything for my friends and family Aomincchii. Remember that." Kise said then broke into a glowing smile.

Aomine picked Kuroko up and set him on the couch holding his hand waiting for him to wake up.

Chapter 5

Sunday Morning at Kise's House

Aomine felt something warm and soft squeezing his hand when he woke up.

"A-aomine-kun, thank you f-for saving m-me." Kuroko said stuttering in pain.

"Tetsu, I would do anything for you." Aomine said, dead serious," Now, are you in pain?" Aomine finished.

Kuroko gave a small nod. He had a pounding headache and his stomach hurt so badly.

"Where does it hurt Tetsu?" Aomine said, his voice laced with unease.

"…H-head…stomach…" Kuroko breathed out, his face scrunched up in pain.

"Okay I will get you some medicine." Aomine said while opening an Advil bottle, "Here you go Tetsu" Aomine handed the pills to Kuroko.

"Thank…you Aomine-kun." Kuroko said giving the sweetest smile he could manage.

"Shh, go to sleep Tetsu." Aomine said while rubbing Kuroko's head. That moment, he realized just how much he loved Tetsu.

Two Weeks later Saturday afternoon

Kuroko healed quite quickly. He was only in bed for about three days, and that was it. Aomine kept trying to find the words to confess his feeling he has towards Kuroko, but the time was never right.

Aomine asked Kuroko to go to the park with him to have a picnic together, which Kuroko agreed to instantly.

"…Tetsu", Aomine started with all the butterfly's fluttering around in his stomach, "I need to tell you something." He stated.

"What is it Aomine-kun?" Kuroko asked sweetly cocking his head to the side, showing his beautiful midnight blue flower barrettes, which he would only wore with Aomine.

"…I …I…I really like you Tetsu. I have liked you for a really long time!" Aomine said quickly, while his cheeks lit on fire.

"…Aomine-kun…" Aomine waited in anticipation," I have liked you for a long time too." Kuroko confessed giving one of his very rare full on smiles.

"God Tetsu, I have waited so long to hear that!" Aomine said as he began to close the space between them into a sweet, passionate kiss.

Aomine was in heaven, Kuroko's lips were so soft and fit perfectly into his own. It was perfect, he was so happy.

(WARNING YAYOI SCENE)

Three Months Later at Aomine's House

Kuroko and Aomine were kissing passionately on Aomine's bed, when it started to turn a little more erotic.

"Are you ready?" Aomine asked in a husky voice, Kuroko was a virgin after all.

"Yes, I love you Daiki." Kuroko said sweetly.

Aomine took Kuroko's and his shirt off and laid him down gently onto the bed. Aomine hovered over him trailing butterfly kisses from his naval up to his lips while playing with his pink nipples.

"Nnngg" Kuroko couldn't help but let out a small moan as Aomine found a sensitive spot on his neck.

"Like that?" Aomine asked, only receiving a nod in response, looking down into Kuroko's lust filled eyes and kiss swelled lips.

Aomine could feel the pressure building up down south, so he quickly took Kuroko's pants and boxers off and to reveal Kuroko's full erect member.

Aomine quickly took him inside his mouth, earning him with more delicious moans escaping from Kuroko's mouth, he then began bobbing his head up and down rapidly.

"Ah…Nnngg…Uh…D-daiki!" Kuroko moaned as he ran his fingers through Aomine's hair, "I'm g-going t-to…Ah…Nnngg…c-come. He barely finished.

About three seconds later, he came into Aomine's mouth, which Aomine, was more than happy to swallow. Now it was his turn.

"Suck" Aomine held his fingers up to Kuroko, which Kuroko was more than eager to comply.

Aomine hastily got to work on stretching Kuroko out in preparation.

When Aomine could fit three of his fingers into Kuroko, he lifted Kuroko's legs onto his shoulders and aligned himself in front of Kuroko's puckering entrance.

"AHHHHH!" Kuroko screamed as Aomine's massive membered pushed into him.

"Fuck…your so…ah…tight, Tetsu." Aomine said as he began to rock back and forth slowly at first then began to move faster and faster.

"AHHHHH DIAKA! FASTER!" Kuroko yelled while digging his nails into Aomine's back.

Aomine did as he was told and moved faster, hitting Kuroko's spot on each thrust.

"AH…NNGGG…DIAKA…I…I'M GOING TO…AH…COME!" Kuroko warned.

"Let's do it together." Aomine said with one last, hard thrust. And with that, he filled Kuroko up with his hot seed and Kuroko made a mess of their stomachs.

Aomine collapsed from exhaustion next to Kuroko and then pulled the covers over them and held his lover close.

"I love you Kuroko Tetsuya." Aomine said confidently," Always."

"I love you Aomine Daiki. So, so much." Kuroko said with utter devotion, "Forever."

END :)


End file.
